Why Itachi and Sakura Don't Mix
by Michiharu
Summary: Itachi captures Sakura at 18, they end up drunk and time traveling to appear right in the middle of the Chuunin Exams Gaara vs. Sasuke now their unable to move ten feet from each other until Deidara can be found to remove his juutsu, chaos ensues, SasuSak
1. Chapter 1

Well I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!

* * *

"So...is Sasuke disqualified?" Kakashi questioned his fellow jounin as everyone in the crowd watched in excitement of the arrival of the final match of the Chuunin Exams, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand.

"He must have caught your habit of being late," the jounin replied.

Kakashi scratched at the back of his neck," So is he?"

"He's fine," the official began," Sasuke's match was put on hold...And he arrived just in time, so he didn't get disqualified."

Kakashi laughed," I'm glad to hear that."

Sasuke and Gaara stared each other down as Naruto yelled out," Sasuke, I want to fight you as well."

"I know," the avenger replied.

The crowd cheered as Ino turned to Sakura," Sakura your team is amazing!"

"How so?"

"Because that Naruto beat Hyuuga Neji. And Sasuke-kun is an elite Uchiha. And it looks like everyone has been itching to see Sasuke-kun's match."

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, why was it always about her teamates. She was always left out, no one ever thought Sakura Haruno was an amazing fighter. She felt almost betrayed her sensei had run off and left her to train Sasuke and Naruto was being trained by the Jiraiya, a legend.

Kakashi appeared moments later to watch the grand event that everyone had been waiting for, interrupting her from her reverie.

Sasuke stood across from Gaara, the fight moments from begining.

The jounin raised his hand," Begi..." he trailed off as a bright light filled the arena, as a storm of Cherry Blossoms swirled in a circle, like Sasuke and Kakashi had arrived earlier. Everyone looked on in amazement wondering who it was this time.

The blossoms cleared, and two figures one taller then the other, of Akatsuki stood.

"What do you want?" the jounin asked preparing for a battle.

"TA DA!" the shorter one yelled, in a sly feminine voice, as she threw her cloak and hat to the side to reveal none other then a girl with a Konoha band on her forhead. She was dressed in a very low cut outfit, a mid thigh slit started where the tight fitting kimono ended mid leg, a pair of shorts underneath, twin sai daggers on her hips, an obi around her waist, and heeled sandals. The only thing recognizable about her was her long waist length pink locks, currently tied in a high ponytail, she was back to back with the other member, her bright green eyes slid open as she looked back grinning at the other.

Sakura gaped at the young women who appeared, as everyone cast glances from her to the other, they looked identical.

"Who are you," the hokage demanded them as the crowd grew silent.

She grinned cockily," Haruno Sakura, or well Haruno Sakura five years from now. I'm seventeen captain of ANBU black ops."

The crowd gaped and taking this as an opportunity, the other member through his hat off as well," And current prisoneer of your very own, Uchiha Itachi!"

She turned swaying," You took us back in time?"

He grinned," That was the girliest entrance I've ever seen, I mean appearing in a storm of Cherry Blossoms?"

She picked a Cherry Blossom out of her long bangs and threw it at him," Get over it!"

Sasuke growled in rage at his older brother, as Kakashi grabbed the young Sakura appearing with her on the field.

The older Sakura turned glaring before she stammered slightly," This is...your fault Uchiha! Now what do we do!?"

Itachi grinned wildly," Throw a party?!"

Sakura giggled delighted," You sure are some genious! Yes a party! No wait...didn't we just have a party?"

"Not in this time babe," Itachi hollered as everyone but the older Sakura took a step back from the two swaying ninjas.

"Oh I know," she slurred throwing a finger into the air in defiance," We'll invite _EVERYONE_! Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Sasuke..."

At the sudden mention of the avengers name, she burst into tears as she wailed," Oh Sasuke, why oh why did you join Orochimaru! You gorgeous dream boat!"

Everyones eyes where now on the odd pair as she turned in anger ," This is your fault you pedaphile snake!" she screamed pointing to the kazekage who dissapeared, reappearing on the roof as sound nin surrounded him, he threw his disguise away, revealing himself as Orochimaru.

"You will pay for interrupting my plans girl!" he seethed in rage.

Sakura crossed her arms defiantly, swaying slightly and let out an accusing yell," Itachi! Orochimaru is threatening to kill me...again!"

Itachi reached to his waist for his katana," I shall save you my cherry blossom!"

"Wait...where's my katana?" he asked looking where his sword should be, but apparently wasn't.

"Who cares where your stupid sword is! Where's my Sasuke!" she screeched, stumbling as everyone stared, and the younger Sakura blushed embarrassed.

"Donn't worry I shall help you save my darling sibling!" Itachi declared looking to her.

Sakura was suddenly surrounded by sparkles," Really?"

He nodded goofily in agreement.

"Itachi!"

"Sakura!"

"Itachi!"

"Sakura!"

The claimed as they embraced, a sparkly red moon in the background.

Lee looked back to Gai," That is so youthful, but odd."

Gai nodded in agreement," That's right Lee."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!'

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The embraced as a sunset and rainbow surrounded them.

No one was watching the two though as they stared mouth agape at Sakura and Itachi, Sakura glared," Itachi people are staring."

"Thats because your drunk Sakura."

She laughed," Just a lil' bit! It's your fault, I told you if you passed out first I would escape and then you had to help me find Sasuke. Just because I was winning didn't mean Deidara had to put the attachment juutsu on us though!"

Itachi just shook his head stubbornly," What did you expect though, after you not being effected by ten shots of straight vodka, it became necessary. I didn't expect anything less from Tsunade's apprentice though!"

"Lets go see her, oh wait, lets go stop sand and sound from attacking Konoha!" Sakura gleefully shrieked.

"Your so hot when you get all avengeful!" Itachi smirked pulling her in as she shrieked.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura looked at her finger nails," My finger nail polish is chipped! I need you to paint them for me!" Sakura demanded of her fire painted nails.

"Only if I, me," Itachi began swaying, and pointing to himself, making Sakura stumble right along with him," Uchiha Itachi, may choose the color!"

Sakura put a finger to her chin and looked to the sky as if in deep thought hmming here and there,"YES! You drive a hard bargain, but I except!"

She pointed forwards into the distance," To the nail polish store!" before falling face forwards to the ground, Itachi shrieked shaking his head," NO! It's this way!" he yelled pointing upwards to the sky as he fell backwards, both out cold.

Everyone stared wide eyed, Sasuke and Naruto eyeing their Sakura strangely. Sakura though was bright red in embarrasment staring strangly at her older self.

Kakashi motioned to Gai who appeared beside him, and they both burst out laughing, as the awkward silence continued. Kakashi grabbed Sakura and Gai grabbed Itachi as they carried the two time travellers away from the arena. Kakashi turned ,"Sakura..."

"...Yes?" she asked.

"For future referrence I think it's best you stay away from vodka, and Itachi. Because Sakura, Vodka, and Itachi should never go together in a sentence. Plus that is something I never need to experience again..."

She smacked her head as the whole crowd burst out laughing, and turned running to catch up to her sensei. The hokage claimed that the village be put on watch for sound and post-poned the last match, the rookie nine and the jounin where asked to come to the back room as they awaited the two to wake up.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter!

-Michiharu


	2. Itachi and Sakura

Thank you for all of the reviews! Well I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!

* * *

Sakura looked aound at the others in the room; the rookie 9, jounins, and team Gai, were all there, and were staring at her quiet strangely. She had arrived last to the little gathering with an ANBU escort, thanks to her very interesting appearance with the infamous S-Class criminal.

"I can't believe you hugged Itachi," Naruto mumbled staring at her strangely.

She looked at him, anger in her voice," I didn't, my _"future"_ self did!"

She leaned back crossing her arms and scowled around her, an ANBU with a falcon mask sat down across from her," Do you have, or have had any attachments to Akatsuki?

She growled, eyes narrowing," No..."

An ANBU with a wolf mask, who was currently leaning against the nearby wall began," Do you have or have had any bonds to Itachi Uchiha."

"I told you when you stopped me on the way here, I have never met the guy in my life from the point he left the village, and even when he was here I never talked to him!" Sakura replied angrily.

Kakashi suddenly appeared out of a side room from where they all sat turning to the ANBU," Leave her alone, this isn't her fault."

"We have to it's our job, Kakashi, you know that."

"He's right, now go stand outside the doors," The Hokage's sudden appearence was met with agreement as they stepped out.

"So hokage where is the other Sakura and teme's brother?" Naruto yelled.

"Well they were both really drunk, but we don't have time to deal with hangovers, so we have sent some of our healers in to take care of that and in a few moments they should...," the Hokage trailed off eyes turning to the door where said two were.

Shrieks were heard as the healers came running out of the room, as loud crashing and banging noises where heard from inside. Sasuke had already jumped to his feat, fist clenched ready to take on his brother. Neji like Gaara stood arms crossed trying to kill the door with his byuukagen glare. Lee stood fist raised next to Gai, who was next to his rival Kakashi. Naruto looked excitedly at the door, whilst Shikamaru remained seated next to him because it was to troublesome to stand at the moment and Chouji was to busy eating to notice. The kunoichi were standing together, and everyone watched anticipating what was going on as the noises got louder. Kurenai looked to Anko, who nodded as they took a step towards the door, determined to find out what was going on since no one else seemed to be doing anything. They didn't get any farther.

The door suddenly burst open, as Sakura and Itachi came flying out in a spin dive towards the ground, Sakura landed under Itachi, who she quickly flipped over straddling his waist she grabbed the collar of his long robe. She shook him in a rage, banging his head against the floor repeatedly as she did so," I'M GOING TO KILL YOU UCHIHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US STUCK HERE, TIED TOGETHER!!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!! FORGET SASUKE AND HIS REVENGE!!!!!!! HE MISSED HIS CHANCE!!!!! I'M GOING TO END YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!"

It took, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, the wolf and hawk ANBU, and a too pleased Jiraiya to pull the furious kunoichi black op off of the eldest Uchiha, who lept to the far side of the room, which only happened to be about five feet from his original spot, which only caused the green eyed ANBU elite to yell louder," SHANNARO! YOU BEST BACK AWAY FROM ME YOU DECIETFUL LITTLE WEASEL, I SWEAR WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CAPTURING ME TO LURE SASUKE, YOU SHOULD VERY WELL KNOW HE WON'T COME! YOU EVER HUG ME AGAIN YOU NAIL POLISH FREAK ,DRUNK OR NOT, AND I PROMISE I'LL RIP YOUR HANDS OFF AND LET YOU WATCH AS I RIP OUT THOSE PRECIOUS SHARINGAN EYES OF YOURS..." Sakura trailed off into a trail of colorful curses, her voice surprisingly didn't raise but got seductivly lower as she talked, giving her a dangerous edge.

After several moments of this she finally stood arms crossed as the two looked at each other intensely, and Naruto swore he saw electricity shoot between the two as the glaring contest continued.

"Why are you two here?" Anko asked first deciding that the glaring was getting boring.

The older Sakura looked to her," I think Uchiha can answer that."

Itachi pushed bangs out of his face as he glared at everyone," Are you going to jump me like a wild animal again, kunoichi, because if you do I will kill you no questions asked.

A cocky grin appeared on her face as she tilted her head to the side," I'd like to see you try! You can't keep up with me, I'll destroy you."

Jiraya stepped between the two foes," This is getting us no where fast, so could you just tell us why your here?"

Sakura took a seat on the Hokage's table, her eyes sparkled dangerously as she watched Itachi like a tiger on the prowl," Well I suppose since we've already stopped events that should have happened from taking place I guess I'll tell you the whole story, and Sasuke try not to chidori the weasel half way through because I see the killing intent in that glare of yours."

"Well lets see, I guess I'll start on the day of the chuunin exams from the time we interrupted. In my time half way through the fight we found out, as did you that the Kazekage, was really Orochimaru in disguise. Well Sand and Sound attacked Konoha, Sasuke was sent after Gaara, over used Chidori couldn't fight I stepped in Gaara's way to save him, got myself crushed into a tree. Naruto went all summon on him, they fought, they both used all of their chakra. Meanwhile Orochimaru had been caught by the Hokage who tried pulling out his soul, but could only cut off his arms and left Orochimaru without use of them, whilst the Hokage was stabbed and died. Well after that we began rebuilding Konoha, Itachi and Kisame showed up in Konoha after Naruto because he is the vessel of Kyuubi and fought Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai. Sasuke ended up fighting Itachi after he learned of his presence, and ended up getting the heck beat out of him. A while later Sasuke left for Orochimaru, I tried to stop him, he left me unconscious on a bench and left. Shikamaru being upgraded to Chuunin during the exams got Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Choji, and they headed out to retrieve Sasuke. Naruto fought Sasuke, went all kyuubi, Sasuke went curse mark level two, Sasuke won, and left. Next time we see him we are fifteen. Tsunade had become Hokage and trained me for two and a half years, Naruto had left the village to train under Jiraiya for that period and Orochimaru still had Sasuke who's body he was planning on taking over after three years. Well we had a new team, and Sasuke was replaced with this guy with no emotions, an artist, named Sai. We went on a mission ran into Sasuke, who tried to stab me, although it wouldn't have mattered considering when I fought and killed Sasori he stabbed me but still..."

"I tried to stab you?" Sasuke cut off Sakura as he stared at her strangely.

"Wait you defeated me in battle and joined the dark side?" Naruto screeched pointing a finger at Sasuke.

Itachi chuckled darkly," You left out some details kunoichi. You tried to stop Sasuke, by telling him you loved him with all your heart, without him it would be the same to you as being alone in the world, and that if he stayed you would help him with his revenge, you would do anything for him, and if not could he take you with him. He said thank you and then knocked you out cold on a bench."

"You told Sasuke you loved him, I thought I told you he's mine, your to hideous for anyone to like!" Ino screamed accusingly at the younger Sakura," It's your fault he left, your to weak to stop anyone, had it been me I would have stopped him..."

Ino found herself slammed up against a wall by her neck, the ANBU Sakura glaring dangerously at her," I suggest you watch how you talk to me little pig, in my time you aren't even ANBU, I rank over you, and you know to keep your place. I suggest you start practicing that now."

"Your so intimidating cherry blossom," Itachi sarcastically replied from where he stood across the room.

Sakura dropped Ino, no one in the room saw her move, but when they looked again she stood infront of Itachi," You keep it up and I'm going to summon Reiko and have her fry you."

"Reiko, what is a Reiko?" Naruto asked.

"The kunoichi summons dragons," everyone looked to her in shock as she grinned pridefully," I'm just that awesome."

"I don't have all day, finish telling them so I can leave," Itachi demanded, as Sakura turned back to them," Well finally Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, or so we heard, he didn't exactly come back to Konoha. We got word that he is traveling with a girl named Karin and some other sword guy named Suigetsu. After two years, Naruto had had enough,and went to search for Sasuke, I was captain of ANBU by then and had passed my sensei Tsunade years before in strength. Well anyways Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki came on a mission captured me and took me back to their campsite to lure Sasuke there in hopes of Naruto being with him, what they didn't know was that I was so strong and could summon dragons. Well I stayed for a few weeks, trying to gain information on them. I finally made a deal with Itachi that if I could out drink him and he passed out before I did and I managed to escape, he had to help me save Sasuke and if not then I would stay with him until Sasuke came. Well considering I was Tsunade's student I can hold my own in a drinking contest, and finally Deidari placed a bonding juutsu on us when we became really drunk. Well it's a special juutsu that can only be broken by him, and well I tried to escape, Itachi chased after me, tried to tackle me and we somehow ended up flailing through a portal, and appearing drunk in the middle of your match."

"That was unexpected," the younger Sakura muttered, embarrissed about the part of her love for Sasuke.

"Yea, I suppose," her older self replied glaring at Itachi once more," How do we get this bonding juutsu off, I don't want to have to be stuck ten feet from you forever!"

"Deidari is the only one who can break it, he came up with it, and we can only hope that he knows how to use it now," Itachi replied as if she were stupid and he was having to explain it to her," Or we need to find a way back to our own world."

Everyone had been quiete for a while, after Sakura's story. The Hokage finally spoke," You can find him later, but not now, we'll look into this further, but for now you may go."

They all made there way outside Sakura and Itachi walking as far apart from each other as they could get. The others watched them deliberatly and finally Itachi came to a stop and turned to her, ruby eyes glaring," Cherry Blossom," he began with his usual nickname," we need to get along if you wish for anything to get done, so I'm suggesting a truce."

Her green eyes studied him for a moment," I suppose so, but you try one little thing and I'm seriously summoning Reiko and frying you," she replied before walking off and turning to her younger self," Hey little me, you coming with me or staying with these losers?" she teased.

Her younger self grinned," I have nothing better to do."

This only recieved yells of wait for me.

Itachi glanced to find his brother tagging along," Shouldn't you be training?"

Sasuke glowered walking a step closer to the younger Sakura, he had been ordered not to attack Itachi because it wasn't the one from his time," I don't trust you."

Itachi grinned," You shouldn't."

Things were quite until they came upon a fork in the road, Sakura turned one way and Itachi turned the next, not really paying attention to what the other was doing. The juutsu kicked in and they were both thrown forcefully against each other, Sakura landing on top of him in the crater they had made. Itachi shoved her off as they lept back and she steamed," What are you doing, we have to stay within ten feet of each other and we're going that way!"

He glared, determined," No Sakura, we're going this way!"

"That way!"

"This way!"

"That way!"

"This way!"

The youngest Sakura looked over to Sasuke who replied," They aren't staying at my place," if only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter!

-Michiharu


	3. Untold

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotton and SaKuRa LoVe SwEeT ChErRy BlOsSoM's and Sakura's Hope for putting my story in their C2's! YAY! So Now I know I've kept you guys waiting for a while but here is the next chapter! I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters! I've also gone back and fixed my spelling errors!

**Also if there is something you would like to see happen just leave me a review and it might just end up in the story, plus we will be seeing the shippuden characters really soon...**

* * *

Many "wrong" turns later and after several colorful curses, Sasuke found himself leaning against the wall in his home, arms crossed, bangs hiding his eyes. He finally looked up at the other four in the room, Naruto, Itachi, and both Sakura's," How did they end up at _my_ house?"

"This is my house to you know," Itachi began but not wanting to hear the fight brewing he ended," we're not staying here though, we'll be leaving shortly."

"For once I agree, we have to get back, we don't have time to sit and waist here," Sakura replied from where she sat on the windowsill, one arm thrown over her raised knee.

"You can't leave yet! There's things we need to know about the future, like am I hokage, is there still ramen, oh and why the heck are things so messed up there!?" Naruto yelled from his place on the floor.

"We should try to find a way to erase their memories, or come back and do it after we fix this mess," ANBU Sakura insisted turning her sharp gaze to Itachi who nodded once in agreement.

"Well as "fun" as this has been, I'm leaving now..."Itachi narrowed his ruby eyes as Sakura gave him a what-makes-you-think-your-in-charge-here look, and he glared back.

"I think thats a great idea, now all of you get out of my house," Sasuke insisted ignoring the tension between him and the Sakura from his time.

Sasuke hadn't said much since the incident, he of course had thought about Orochimaru helping him gain power, but now it seemed that was the choice he was left with. As far as he was concerned if he left earlier, he would just get stronger faster, and apparently the whole Orochimaru's-going-to-take-your-body thing wasn't going to happen, considering he defeated him, and all.

He was so caught up in his planning to leave earlier that he didn't notice everyone had left until his front door slammed shut, and he was left to himself, and a very interesting decision.

* * *

It was later that night before anything happened of slight interest. After their departue from the Uchiha district, the young Naruto and Sakura had departed for ramen leaving ANBU Sakura with Itachi. Sakura and Itachi had wondered around not speaking a word for the last hour before Itachi motioned for her to follow him.

He had so conveniantly found them a place to stay for the night at a local inn, a fairly large room with tatami mats and a balcony overlooking the city of Konoha. That balcony was where Sakura could be found, her back against the wall, one leg stretched out on the rail, the other pulled up slightly, her arm resting on it.

She turned her head, cat like eyes watching the Akatsuki member make his way towards her. He stopped infront of her and leaned against the railing, watching the city below them.

"You know you left out several important details today, some of which would have been quite useful to Sasuke. I'm surprised they didn't interrogate you about your confusing explanation that you call a story," Itachi looked over at her as she raised an eyebrow at his comments.

"What did I keep from him that you of all people find so important, it's not like you were helping explain things either!?"

"You kept yelling about having to save Sasuke, but yet you told them he already defeated Orochimaru. What exactly are we saving him from Konoichi? I truthfully don't think even you know the answer to that. You were hiding several things, that you might as well have told them whilst you were giving away all the little details of the future," Itachi explained further at the glance she gave him," You seemed to have left out what happened from the time team Hebi was formed, and a certain person named Juugo."

"What can I say, I hate to admit it, but your right. I'm sure they'll, or more like Sarutobi, will notice my story didn't sound completely true. Which is all the more reason for us not to stick around here too long. As for Juugo, he can't be controlled by Sasuke yet,and everyone would want to get him to figure out the curse mark. They would most likely send us and I would rather us not be killed because we're bound by a juutsu."

"Hn..."

Her lips curved into a cocky smile," It's not like I left out anything that will drastically change things, I mean Sasuke formed team Hebi and set out after you things happened, and the fact that I failed to mention I'm a missing nin shouldn't concern you."

"This is going to come back on you," Itachi turned to look at her.

"Do you always keep your sharringan activated, ya no you'll eventually go blind," Sakura closed her eyes before letting one green orb slide open," but that would be amusing, watching you run into things."

He glared at her, and to her surprise deactivated it," I don't trust you kunoichi, I'm just hoping the fox will come find you. I mean he has been tracking you ever since your departure."

She glared at him, and waving a hand in his direction she replied," Leave me be."

He turned and left, she leaned back closing her eyes for a moment, before turning to look at the city again,_"...Sasuke."_

* * *

As Sakura entered the room, she noticed Itachi sitting in deep thought. She walked by the small table next to the sliding balcony door, letting her hand glaze over the object she had spotted while entering. The older Uchiha hadn't bothered to look up, his sharringan off, he sat eyes closed, propped against the wall, in a thinking pose she had formally seen Sasuke in. She walked right in front of him,as if to walk past him, and in one swift motion, unseen by the untrained eye, she threw the object.

A loud thud resounded through the small complex, dark orbs opened and shifted to the left, looking at the kunai, embedded into the wall conveniantly next to his head, before shifting to the amused face of the kunoichi before him," Your throwing things at me, why?"

"Just wanted to see if you were awake," she walked to the futon opposite him, her back facing him as she went by," Plus, I just don't like you."

She sat down, crossed her legs and looked up," So were are we going to find Deidari at?"

"We're not."

Her eyes widened slightly," What?!"

"I was thinking about it before you decided to play target practice with my head, and this is a new juutsu, I mean it of course has existed in some shape or form, but not one as strong as this. I know Deidari, he is a hot-tempered fool, and he isn't the most patient guy around, he wouldn't know how to do it yet. He just got the basics down in our time."

Sakura looked at him in annoyance," What are you getting at weasel boy?"

"We have to return to our own time, and soon."

"I realize this, but do you have any idea how to do it?"she growled out.

"I might, now leave me be," he mocked her," we will discuss this tomarrow."

"Fine," she grinned as he turned out the light," Itachi..."

"What?"

"Sleep with one eye open..."

She was sure he was glaring at her as she drifted off.

* * *

That's it for this chapter guys! I'll write more soon!

Like I said if you have any ideas, or scenes you would like to see happen in this story, just let me know, and remember the shippuden characters are going to show up soon!

-Michiharu


	4. Why Me?

Hey guys I updated! Thanks for my reviews and all the hits I've got on this! So without further ado I don't own Naruto or Cyndi Lauper's song Time After Time!

* * *

She grinned mischieviously, emerald eyes ablaze with delight. He lay sleeping, ungaurded, revenge mirrored in her gaze. She stood above him, cold metal raised above her head," This is for Sasuke!!!!" She swung, a loud scream was heard, as several random lights in the inn flickered on.

Itachi sat up, wide awake. Sakura stood above him, a bucket of what was moments ago ice water, in hand.

"What was that for?"

She raised an eyebrow as if the answer was obvious and he was stupid," You just looked so comfy weasel boy, I thought I would fix it!"

He glared at her, sharingan automatically activating. He stood and began walking towards the small bathhouse in the room.

"Shower?"

He only nodded not bothering to turn around at her question. She grinned as he shut the door mumbling about pink haired kunoichi with to much time and evil antics on their hands. Which left her to lean against the door frame, due to the juutsu, of whom a certain blonde Akatsuki was going to pay dearly for later, kept her in a ten foot distance. She growled annoyed at being stuck in this situation, she never expected what happened next.

_**"Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say - go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds..."**_

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head slowly towards the door, where running water could be heard. She shook her head and blinked, turning back to look the other way," I must be hearing thi-..."

_**"If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time!!!!"**_

She twirled her head sharply towards the door, where the very off tune, high pitched screeching immatation of Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper was being sung. Her eyes widened and she was sure she was twitching as moments later the water cut off and Itachi came out dressed and reached for his cloak. She scrambled back from the door and stared mouth agape. He looked her way and raised an eyebrow,"What is it this time nuisance?"

She tried to stiffle the laugh rising within her, but she decided in the end he was going to be just as mad anyways. She rolled over clutching her sides as she tried to stop laughing. He stared on giving her a look that clearly said he thought she was off her rocker.

"Kunoichi, we have to be out of this room by ten, it's now 9:45, I see you've already had your shower, so lets go."

She covered her mouth and grinned like a cheshire cat," What ever you say..._**Cyndi**_."

He stopped halway through the doorframe and without turning around, he asked in a dangerously low voice," Come again?"

"_I said..._ whatever you say..._**Cyndi**_."

"Haruno I have no idea what your talking about."

She raised an eybrow at him," You can't deny it! I heard your little off-key karaoke party," She passed by him and patted him on the shoulder," I like the song, but who knew you did! HA! What will people think knowing that Itachi of Akatsuki, is a Cyndi Lauper fan? Hmmmm?"

Itachi on the other hand, hadn't even noticed she was walking by him," They won't find out, besides like they would believe you!"

He looked up to find her a few feet in front of him, as he strode out after her," Sakura wait, I can sing better then that! I didn't think you heard! You best not tell anyone! Sakura! Sakura...are you listening..."

* * *

After the karaoke incident, Sakura found herself waltzing into the Hokage's office, or more so following Itachi as he barged into the Hokage's office like he owned the place. Which he probably thought he did, because he was that self-confident, even though Sakura was really just wishing she could throw him out the window with one of her punches. Of course she would end up going out the window with him, because of a certain juutsu, so she just followed behind him.

Sakura was so lost in thoughts of the Uchiha going out one of the nearby windows, that she hadn't noticed he stopped. End result, she bumped into him, and he, to her surprise, didn't turn around.

"Something's wrong."

She looked questioningly around herself, to find he was right. The Anbu that normally stood gaurd at the Hokage's door were no where to be found. She looked up to be met with the same serious look as her own. All current problems put aside, they each took on a stance that was once used in their Anbu days.

"Let's just keep walking to his office, stay close," Itachi ordered as she rolled her eyes at him," Like I have a choice."

He chose for once to ignore her, and kept walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office. He stopped when they entered the room adjoining to the office, which lay behind closed doors. Sakura turned her sharp gaze to him,"Do you hear that?" He nodded in acknowledgement that he to heard the furious yells of a certain kyuubi vessel.

Itachi moved to open the door, but had to side step to avoid the chakra enhanced punch that sent the door flying as his fellow chain gang member lept into the office. He leisurely walked in after her. The inside of the office was a whirl of awaiting Anbu, rookie nine, sand sibs, and anyone else that could fight.

"Whats going on?" Sakura snapped, old training taking over as she slid into Anbu mode, Itachi just seemed to glower, knowing he was unwillingly going to end up involved in whatever mess of a situation was going on.

Sarutobi greeted them," I was about to send for you both. It seems your future predictions have been set into play."

Itachi wasn't amused at the little guess-what-I-know-that-you-don't-game the Hokage seemed to be trying to bait them into playing as he growled out in a low voice," I don't have time for this old man. What's going on and why is our involvement necessary?"

Sarutobi ignored the insult in the comment and turned his head back to look at them, from where he was facing the window," It seems Sasuke has run off to join Orochimaru, but thats not the full extent here."

Naruto found this time to intercept the conversation," I was eating ramen with Sakura last night after we left you two, and she left to go on a walk. I offered to go with her but she declined and went off on her own."

Sarutobi stopped him," That's enough Naruto, let me get to the point."

Anbu Sakura growled," Let me guess I'm off crying somewhere because Sasuke decided to leave me on a bench on his way out of Konoha?"

Sarutobi's hat was tilted, his eyes hidden," No..."

Kakashi turned a sharp look their way," Our Sakura has ran off to find help in saving Sasuke this time around..."

Sakura and Itachi exchanged looks," Who would I ..."

Sarutobi met her intense gaze," Itachi Uchiha..."

Onyx clashed emerald," Oh no..."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! I wanted to wright more, but hey, I haven't left you guys with a cliffhanger in a chapter or so! So review and I'll post the next chapter very soon!

-Michiharu

_**  
**_


	5. The Return

Well here is the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and hits I've gotton for this story!

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!

* * *

Onyx clashed emerald," Oh no..."

"What was I thinking!" Sakura screamed, bringing her fist down on what just so happened to be the nearest thing, the Hokage's desk. Wood shattered and splintered, the legs gave, and it split in the middle; folding neatly in a pile. Itachi grinned to himself, although it couldn't be seen due to the cloak he was wearing, at Sarutobi's reaction to the misshap. The Hokage looked from the table, to a fuming Sakura, back to the table, and around the room, before finally dragging his hand over his face and muttering," We're doomed."

"You sound so encouraging for a Hokage, you know that right?" Itachi replied, the Hokage opened one eye, the other still covered with his hand, and glared.

"Well, this is beside the point," Sarutobi began," we need you both to go on a retrieval mission to return Sakura Haruno back, Sasuke can wait, as you said he has three years."

"We need a portal back to our time and we'll fix this, give us that and it's a done deal," Itachi replied.

"Fine, just get out of my office, and take her with you before everything else gets demolished...that was my favorite desk to..."

Itachi just nodded, and grabbed Sakura by the arm, dissapearing in a cloud of dark smoke.

* * *

"What are you doing!?" Sakura screamed waving her arms around frantically trying to pull his attention towards her. After leaving the Hokage's office, Itachi had reappeared in the outskirts of Konoha, shoved his hands in his pocket and started walking through some weird village with random looking rouge ninja's. Sakura glared at him, planted her feet in the ground, and yelled," Where are we!"

A hand was slammed over her mouth, and she was pulled close to the cloaked Uchiha," Listen here kunoichi, this is a village that was set up here at this time, in our world it no longer exists here. It is apart of the Hidden Mist Village, after years of fighting off Konoha shinobi, who had found it after some time, they decided to just relocate."

She glared at him dangerously," So why are we here again?"

The front of his cloak comes open to reveal the rest of his face, along with his pontail of long raven-tail locks," Well, this is a secret , but... I suppose I'll tell you."

She leaned closer to him, expectantly as he whispered in her ear," This place makes the best of a certain product that I require and that you probably shouldn't touch again, but seeing as the situation calls for alot of it, we will just have to make sacrifices for our mission."

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head," You're making no sense, why aren't we completing the mission, what sacrifices...?"

He sighed in annoyance before finally pursing his lips together and giving a slight smile,"I'm going to put this in terms even you can understand... we're going to get drunk."

He thought she would go along with it, he really had; but she narrowed her dragon slit eyes, a sign that her summon was showing, and snarled," We don't have time for you to get drunk off your..."

"Now, now whatch your language Blossom,," Itachi interrupted her oncoming rant," I'm going to put this nice and simple for you ok? If I know me, which is myself, which I think I do, then I know, at this point in time where I am."

"Where would that be?"

Itachi just starred at her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes," I always keep an eye on Konoha, and I'm sure word of our umm...would you call it our ummm..._"little adventure...", _has gotton to me by now, I probably even know your coming. So just shut up, quite complaining and lets go."

He turned to go, and resisted the violent twitch in his right eye when she replied," Why did you tell the Hokage we would come find me if you didn't mean it, I mean he is going to expect us to bring me back, if we want to go back."

He turned his head to her once again and replied," I'm making this up as we go along...can you not tell that? So listen would you rather be in the Hokage's office listening to him complain about all of this and blaming us, or would you rather be here getting drunk into next ummm...week, or month, whatever, you know what I'm saying?"

She smiled a devious grin that only a women could do," But, Cyndi, this_ is _our fault..."

He felt his sharingan star to spin in agitation. Why did she have to be so impossible? Couldn't an s-class criminal go get drunk without people questioning his motives? He finally growled out," Listen, Haruno, do you want sake or not?"

"Well...," she looked up at him, and took on a look of complete mischief," Of course I do, I am a missing nin, I haven't gotten into any trouble since you captured me. Well that is if you overlook the whole get-drunk-fall-through-portal-appear-in-past- thing, but I'm long over due for some mischief!"

He just nodded," Well alright then...ummmm...wow...lets get ...going!"

She raised an eyebrow staring at him with disbelieving eyes,"...o...k...then..."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a small stand, bought a large bottle of imported sake, and led her on a walk back to Konoha. Oh what a bad idea it was...

* * *

A couple of hours later found the two no closer to Konoha then before.

"Ya know...Sakura, I pull my share," Itachi ranted, one arm thrown around Sakura's shoulder with sake in hand, his other arm waving wildly infront of them," Akatsuki, just doesn't appreciate what I do for them!"

"You poor wittle weasel!" Sakura yelled putting both hands infront of her, enthusiastically adding to her words," I see your potential! I really do! I mean your great at cooking and cleaning, and you are the best manicurest around! You just suck as a person!"

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows and turned towards her twitching," What was that?"

" Ummmmm...nicer terms...Your not the friendliest cookie in the box..."

Itachi growled lowly," I am an Uchiha, and Akatsuki...not a cookie..."

Sakura grinned," Oh yes how silly of me, you're a Cyndi!"

His twitching increased and he stared at her with an are-you-seriously-saying-this-to-me-right-now kind of look, and she backed away a few steps.

"Thats it," Itachi glared," Your going down!"

Sakura backed up a few feet as he advanced, sharingan spinning,"Ummmmmmm...Itac.."

"JUST KIDDING!" he suddenly yelled as she sweat dropped," I had you convinced for a second there didn't I!?"

When she continued to stare he just cheerily smiled, causing lightning to strike and little animals to run away. Sakura's eye twitched a little as she replied," Your kinda creepy when you do that..."

"That is besides the point, come with me! I feel the need to go to...Hey! is that store selling cloaks half price?"

"HEY! YEAH IT IS!" Sakura joining her now jumping up and down companion, who locked hands with her as they sprinted into the store.

* * *

Another hour passed, the sake never leaving the Uchiha's hand. They kept getting wierd stares, and they knocked over several racks of clothes and one glass vase which after much he-did-it-she-did-it argueing, he ended up paying for. After finally getting their purchases, a leather duster for Sakura, two pairs of sunglasses, and a bottle of sunscreen, they where kicked out of the small store and told never to return. That didn't end well either.

Itachi tried to retaliate, saying he would go on strike. Which of course, left Sakura, who hadn't had as much sake as the unsharing Uchiha, to explain to him that he couldn't go on strike unless he worked there. Minutes later they were back in the store trying to apply for jobs, which led to the owner using a transportation juutsu to send them to the Hokage. Sakura decided the guy needed more work on his juutsus', as they where now on a jagged hill overlooking the Hokage, who was about to summon the portal.

"Itachi, look we need to find me so we can go back to our own time!" Sakura whispered to Itachi, who was quite for a minute.

"Hey Sakura...LOOK!!!! A BIRD!" Itachi screamed reaching out for said bird.

"Itachi! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura tried grabbing for him, as he moved his arms around before falling over the edge, the juutsu kicked in as she was jerked forward as well.

They went tumbling, litteraly head-over-heels, to the bottom of the small valley outside of Konoha. The Hokage never saw them coming, as he began the last symbol for the portal. Halfway through the hand sign, he was sent hurtling through the portal., followed by one very out of control Uchiha and one very cursing Haruno.

* * *

Meanwhile, some close, some miles away; the Konoha twelve, the sand siblings, Kakashi, Itachi, Sakura, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke, all found themselves glowing a bright blue, before they were thrown to the forest ground, their former companions no where in sight.

Naruto, looked to find Hinata sitting beside him "Umm...I don't think we're in our Konoha anymore."

* * *

Well guys thats this chapter I will be updating soon!

-Michiharu


	6. The Arrival

Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews you've been giving me lately! I made this chapter longer because it's been a while since I've updated, I will also be adding a few more stories, and updating my Inuyasha ones!

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!

* * *

Naruto stood and looked around before turning to the blushing Hyuuga still sitting on the ground. He smiled cheerfully, extending a hand and pulling her to her feet. She twiddled her fingers and smiled sheepishly.

"I wonder where we are...do you have any clue Hinata-san?" the blonde boy asked peering around them at the vast forest they seemed to be in.

"Well, um, Naruto...ummm..."

Naruto turned to her then and cut her off noticing her rambling," Don't worry Hinata-chan, I won't let anyone hurt you, so there's no need to worry! I'll protect you! Believe it!"

She would have began to wobble, but the arm he had thrown around her waist reassuringly had held her steady as he continued," Now do you sense anyone nearby?"

"H-Hold on Naruto-kun," Hinata managed trying to keep the stutter from her voice as she used her byuukagen," Yes, TenTen and Neji seem to be a ways west of here."

Naruto beamed," That's Great! Let's go find them then!" he replied pulling her behind as he ran full speed towards the nearest members of the rookie 9.

* * *

"Dangit!" A loud voice echoed in the small clearing as a certain brunette woke up," Neji get the heck off of me!"

When the Hyuuga failed to stir, TenTen took it upon herself to ever so "gently" shove him off of her and into the nearest tree. She grinned mischeviously at him as he slowly tilted his head back to look at her," What. Was. That. For.?"

She raised an eyebrow," You didn't look like you were going to wake up anytime soon, so I took the liberty of waking you."

His eye twitched angrily as he replied through gritted teeth," By throwing me into a tree? Tenten who does that?"

"It's not my fault! You were laying on me, my legs where going to sleep! I mean I could have slapped you I suppose..." she rambled slightly, resisting a chuckle at his seemingly concealed annoyance.

"This is no time for joking around, we need to find..." his voice stopped as he looked off to the side.

Tenten raised an eyebrow as he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, she vaguely heard the rustling of bushes, but payed it no mind She watched curiously as Neji took on a look of anger and she turned to see what had vexed him so. She couldn't help but look at him funny as he gritted out.

"Naruto. Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Cousin... NOW!"

* * *

Sakura sat up and looked at her surroundngs, this definatly wasn't the same crater they had just rolled into. She rubbed her eyes and looked around not really familiar with her surroundings. This however only lasted a few moments as she rolled over on the boulder she was laying on and looked down over the edge to see Itachi sleeping at the base of the rock.

She stretched, sitting up and looking at the sky, it had to be no more then ten in the morning by the looks of the sun, she straightened out her short kimono and flicked down the collar of her new leather duster, before leaping off the rock and landing in a crouch infront of Itachi. Slowly two pairs of crimson slid open, to reveal a pair of amused emerald orbs staring back.

"Look at the birdie, huh, Itachi?" she mocked him as the memory's of their drunken escapade crossed her mind.

"Shut up," he replied obviously not happy, she decided to press the matter," Come on Itachi, you weren't that drunk, you can't have a hang-over."

"I don't."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him non to gently to his feet. He took a glance around and after a moment of looking into the dense forest around them, seemed to take note of where they where.

"Come on," he commanded jerking her arm in the direction he was walking, so with a sigh she followed him, later she would look back and realize what a bad idea it was.

* * *

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the foolishness of "youth" infront of him. It was like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Kakashi turned his atteniton back to his book, only to have his attention diverted moments later by a pull to his arm. He looked down into the eyes of a disturbed Kiba Inuzuka, who was currently staring in a kind of startled way at the two infront of them, nose snarled, eyebrows raised and twitching as he pulled on the fabric of Kakashi's arm and spoke," Can't you make them stop?"

"Yes, this is quiet..._disturbing_," Shino Aburame added adjusting his glasses as he spoke in his monotone voice.

"This is troublesome, right Choji?" Shikamaru asked turning to his frend, only to find that his friend was completely oblivious to the whole ordeal going on infront of them, as he quietly munched away on his chips.

A few feet from the group, Ino Yamanaka rolled her sleeves up and triumphently marched her way from Asuma's side up to the hugging pair," LISTEN HERE!" she screamed," YOU TWO HAVEN'T BEEN SEPERATED FOR MORE THEN TEN MINUTES! GET OVER IT!!

Everything stopped at her shrill shriek and Kakashi swore he heard Shino's glasses crack, but he wasn't quite sure, so he decided to step in before she started round two of the rant he could feel coming," She's right we have to find the others, it appears we have left our time and are probably in the future now. So lets try and be descreet and just not get noticed."

A loud explosion erupted in the forrest that had gone silent from Ino's yelling, Kakashi slowly turned his closed eyes to the left before opening them and sighing," So much for being discreet..."

* * *

"You have no idea where your going do you?" Sakura commented casually as Itachi struggled through the dense forest, the over grown path they seemed to be taking definiatly wasn't fit for walking.

"Hn," he replied monotonously.

"HN?!" she cried throwing her hands up, whirling him around to face her," We are _lost, L-O-S-T_," she continued spelling the letters out for him," lost as in we have no idea where we are! We have no idea what has happened to anyone else and we...wow."

Itachi stood stoic for a minute looking at her intrigued expression, and finally turned his head to the right to see what she was looking at. There within the foliage of dark, light-scattered forest was a building. Sakura's feet moved on there own accord, Itachi following, as she walked up to the entrance casually.

"Hey Weasel, what is this place?"

He merely pointed towards the top of the building, where in big blue letters, one word was written,"_Orochi-Mart_."

She put a finger to her chin and stared strangely for moment," I wonder who owns this?" she questioned recieving a shrug from Itachi.

She glaced back towards the eldest Uchiha only to find his previous spot vacant, a tug on her wrist made her look up, to find him already walking towards the doors. She followed him, stopping in bewilderment when the doors slid open themselves," What kind of juutsu is that?"

Itachi glanced around, one eyebrow raised," Be on gaurd."

* * *

"Naruto," Kakashi muttered in annoyance.

It had only taken a quick trip through the forest to discover the source of the explosion. As the group of nine made up of: Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Ino jumped down from the tree limbs. TenTen was standing with her arms crossed with a look of annoyed amusement clearly on her pursed lips, Hinata was standing beside her looking rather alarmed by the situation.

Kakashi let his eyes trail from the two kunoichi to find Neji Hyuuga rolling around on the ground in a fist fight with Naruto Uzamaki.

"What's going on here?" Ino asked beating the three jounins to the question.

Tenten grinned with a chuckle," Well you see I was just standing here with Neji, when Naruto came bounding out of no where with his arm thrown around Hinata. For some reason, I suppose because Naruto beat him in the Chuunin exams, and with the whole male pride thing, and all...Well let's just say it went a little something like... _Naruto get your hands off my cousin_, then Neji threw Naruto through a tree, which caused the tree to land on another one, which is probably the sound you heard that led you here. Well, as you see now there just umm...well you know you got here after that."

"Now boys, boys! That's not youthful!" Gai insisted, breaking them apart. Neji stood and crossed his arms with an Uchia-rivaling-glare, whilst Gai had his hand atop Naruto's head, keeping the pawing boy pushed away from his "opponent."

Kakashi rubbed his temples gritting out," _Naruto..."_

"See," Anko insisted, walking out of the other side of the forrest, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Kurenai, trailing her," I told you they had to be at the source of the fighting."

Kurenai smiled slyly back at Anko," Yeah, you where right."

"So now that we're all here, I'd say our Sakura and Sasuke are to, our goal is to find them and to find there _"senseis"..." _Kakashi was cut short as Naruto exclaimed," Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you feel that?"

Kurenai looked behind her and replied," He's right Kakashi, I sense Naruto's chakra in that direction, but he's right here. There's others with him."

Asuma replied," Well it looks like we're about to meet our older selfs."

"We don't know whats awaiting us so be preparred," Kakashi informed the genins behind him.

"OH HOW YOUTHFUL THIS WILL BE!" Gai exclaimed throwing his fist in the air for exageration as Lee nodded enthusiastically.

Asuma smacked himself in the head," Why did we bring this guy along again?"

Kakashi sighed," We didn't."

"Can we go find them now?! We're going to run into them sooner or later," Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi looked his way and grinned," Might as well..."

* * *

"Itachi..." Sakura began looking around the store," Why did we come here again?"

He shrugged again which caused her to glare," Nothing better to do."

"NOTHING BETTER TO DO?! WE NEED TO SEE WHATS GOING ON and...oh my gosh..." Sakura replied eyes going wide and mouth hanging open as she tipped in a sway to one side in shock.

Itachi stared at her," Why do you always do tha..."

He trailed off as he saw what she was talking about. They had just been randomly walking through isles of random things such as: towels, and chairs, and shampoo, and sunglasses, and just so happened to stumble upon the picture frames.

"Itachi?" Sakura began her left eye twitching," Why are all the default pictures in these frames of Sasuke?"

Itachi couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped him," Well, Well, Well, it seems his little "fan club" finally opened a store for him."

Sakura giggled and pushed Itachi slightly," He's just going to _love_ this," she replied exageratingly as the two went from chuckles to laughter.

Itachi pulled her from the isle, as she held on to his arm, tears rolling down her face from laughing so much," I can't belive that! That was hilarious!" she exclaimed.

She soon straightened up and sighed, as she continued to follow after Itachi, who looked amongst the random things. He stopped in an isle labeled weapons and quiete conveniantly stuffed his pockets full of random kunai's, and shurikans, and other little handy, sharp knick-knacks, Sakura scolding him the whole time. After which he whistled a tune and set off to no where in particular again.

Sakura looked around them," Hey Itachi, I wonder where everyone else is..." she couldn't help but to stop at the one isle in particular infront of them labeled: camping.

* * *

"PLEASE ITACHI!"

"No..."

"COME ON!"

"No..."

"HAVE SOME FUN!"

"Ummm, let me think here...NO!"

Sakura shrugged and picked up the old accustic guitar claiming she would rather be playing electric. Itachi cursed his fate, the crazy pink haired kunoichi had spotted a fake display of a fake fire, fake log seats. A camper was set up beside them on display, and now of all things the girl had picked up a guitar and was about to sing. Oh a cliff ledge was looking _so _inviting at the moment.

She opened her mouth to begin singing, when she was suddenly cut off by the speakers in the corner of the stoor walls blasting a loud siren. Sakura dropped the guitar and jumped up quickly at the sound of approaching feet. She looked from the "security guards", also known as the sound four, to Itachi who stood there looking like he wanted to be hit in the head with a brick.

As the gaurds moved towards them, she dropped her quitar and exclaimed, pointing wildly at Itachi who glared even harder at her,"HE DID IT!"

* * *

"Your not to touch the display," the gaurd reminded her as she and Itachi where placed in a room known as _Orochi-Mart Jail_. It wasn't a very pleasent place, it was dank with wooden benches and bars blocking there escape. Itachi only stared at the wall, before finally bringing a hand to his temple and muttering annoyedly to himself.

"You know this all _your_ fault," he reminded her casually about thirty minutes later as she stared into space.

"Don't blame this on me, Cyndi, your the one who wanted to catch that danged "birdie" so bad, I mean if you hadn't got drunk and jumped for the bird in the first place...We could have set things right and left back to our own time, pretty as you please. Of course _you_ had to make things difficult as always."

"First of all, I wouldn't have set things _"right"_ by retrieving Sasuke for you, or by retrieving you from me," Itachi replied in a superior tone.

"Oh, well then Mr. Know- It-All. _What_ would _you _have done?" Sakura raged between gritted teeth.

He grinned arrogantly back at her," That is simple. I would have stolen the portal, left things as they where, found Deidara, and things would be back to normal by now. If you weren't such a bad ninja you would have thought of doing the same."

Her eyes widened in rage as she turned ready to strike him with her glowing fist, only to find he was standing She glared menacingly as he continued," So you know they left the door unlocked right? We can leave any time we want..." he grinned at her astounded look, as he used his index finger to poke the door, which swung free.

* * *

They had only made it down the hallway when four figures appeared behind them," Stop right there!"

She turned to Itachi and rolled her eyes" Oh, boy..."

The two dissapeard, and reappeared behind the four, Itachi kicked one into a wall, she pulled a _"Sasuke"_ on another, Itachi used his sharingan on the other one of his opponents, whilst she used her fist. Sakura turned to say something, but was met with a fist to the face.

"What the he..."she trailed off yelling curses and turning to him with flames enveloping her body," What WAS THAT FOR!!!!"

He twitched slightly and took a step back," I...well I thought you where one of them, I wasn't really paying attention."

She advanced towards him and he backed away, this was really going to hurt in the morning...and then it hit me like a slap in the face, a solution that would hurt less then a good beating," Fine then Kunoichi, I'll give you _one_ free shot."

She automatically stopped and grinned mischieviously," Fine then," and turned to walk away.

"Wait what are you doing I said free shot," Itachi questioned confused.

"Oh I'm going to take that free shot...but," she sneered," I"m not going to tell you _when_ it's coming..."

"The rules don't..." Itachi began but was cut off by the strong pressence of chakra that had appeared behind them, they both turned, then burst out laughing.

"Well, well, well, long time no see Sakura...Itachi," Orochimaru grinned. He was wearing a white visor with a vest of purple over a black robe top, and the same ugly purple bow and pants as always. Kabuto, standing next to him, looking rather cocky, was wearing his normal clothes and a grey visor.

"So what do you say we do with them Kabuto?" ...Kabuto?" Orchimaru turned scowling at him," Why aren't you answ..."

"There getting away," Kabuto monotoniusly informed him watching as the two dissappeared behind the next corridor which led through to the exit on the right.

"WELL AFTER THEM!" Orochimaru declaried, as Kabuto dissapeared, appearing moments later on a charkra infused golf-cart. Orochimaru seated himslef in the passenger seat, put his hands in the sleeves of his robe and chuckled evilly as the golf cart slowly took off. Unaware of a certain sleeping blonde Akatsuki member in the backseat.

* * *

Itachi slowly trotted up to the black and red crotchrocket that had so nicely been placed on display at the back exit of the store. Only a few of these had been made, everyone else used carriages and such, these were very rare, and he was eager for the opportunity to be able to drive one, though he would never admit it. He had just sat down, when the unfamiliar buzzing alerted him of Orochimaru's slow approach. He never expected what happened next.

Sakura looked around for any means of escape from Orochimaru, only to find Itachi seated on what she knew to be a chakra infusable motorcycle. She had driven the rare bike only a few times before, and she grinned. So Itachi thought he was going to drive? She raced forward threw herself on infront of him, forcing him back a little with her abrupt arrival on the bike. She infused chakra into it and with a wicked grin, let out a loud battle cry and took off flying through the forrest, golf-cart in tow, unaware that they where headed towards a very strange gathering of past and present shinobi.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter! I'll update soon!

-Michiharu


End file.
